


Toga Returns

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, One Shot, Sesskag - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: It's in the title, folks.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Toga Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this late last year, but I got busy, so it sat in my WIP folder for a while. But I'm in a weird place, so I cleaned it up a bit... just kinda hoping it will knock something loose lol.
> 
> This exists bc I'm just endlessly fascinated with sess's relationship with his father, and how it was, and how it could be. This is a 'what if?' scenario I mulled over and kinda liked.
> 
> Enjoy!

Toga felt a rush of excitement as the Western Fortress came into view.

It worked! He couldn't believe it.

Well, actually, he could.

The spell he had commissioned to be cast on his grave upon his demise took a great deal of power, but no greater than the ones he had placed on his swords; the inheritance to his two sons.

The Tenseiga had the ability to revive 100 souls with a single sweep, as many times as was necessary, provided they were different souls. Bringing back one demon, him, after 200 years of dormancy required no more magic than that.

The only way it would fail would have been if the miko he instructed to cast such a spell had failed in her duties, and apparently; she had not. He had chosen well.

He was pleased to find the hidden spot in the rear entrance remained unguarded. This had been his home for millennia. He knew it like the back of his hand, and though he was happy that he could still enter his home undetected; he couldn't help but feel disappointed that Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to suss out the chink in his armor. He had raised him better than that, and had high expectations for his impressive son.

But though his son was good, it appeared he was still better. He had considered that Sesshoumaru may have surpassed him in power in the 200 years since his death, but it looked like he still had somewhat of an edge on him. If he was still alive, that is.

He lost sight of him after his successful battle with Inuyasha against the wretch that tried to kill Izayoi. Who had, in fact, killed her. But though he hadn't seen his face since then; he found it unlikely that there were any alive who could take down the younger daiyoukai.

Until now. But hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

As he drew closer to the fortress, and slipped past another guard; he noticed the great hall bustling with activity. It appeared to be a party of sorts.

'Celebrating the anniversary of my death?' he thought incredulously. 'How treasonous. For his sake, they had better be celebrating my incredible life instead.'

He had spent his journey from the gravesite trying to decide what to do first.

'Find a woman? No.

'Find my enemies? All long dead.'

No, just getting back to his home, and getting back into his bed would be good enough for tonight. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

The secret pathway to his master suite served him well. Memories flooded his heart and head through and through as he made the familiar trek, and soon he was back in his old bedroom. He was pleased to find it empty.

His senses were out of practice, and he figured it may take some time to regain them fully. But he didn't need his sharp demon nose trained up to recognize the dominant scent of his eldest son.

It made sense that he would make use of this room. He had been master of this fortress for 200 years now; it was only right that this space belong to him. But now he was back, and certainly his son would have no qualms about returning the rightful place to his father.

He looked around the room with great interest.

Not much had changed. The furniture remained the same. Some items had been discarded. But it had always been sparse, and appeared to still be.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a female's strange undergarment draped over the back of his desk chair.

'It seems he has finally taken advantage of the perks granted to one in his position. Good boy.'

Sesshoumaru had always shown more interest in battle than in females – when he was alive, at least – and it was not due to absence of interest on the females' end. He had been more than a little worried that his proud bloodline would meet its end prematurely. This was a huge relief.

When he sensed a strong demonic aura approaching the other side of the screen door; he masked his scent and hid around the corner. In the far back of the room was a nook he could dip into. If he was silent, there was a chance he would go undiscovered.

The door slid open and his son stepped through. He was pleased to see his arm had returned to him, but he appeared to have something attached to his lips... a human.

The demon lord had to bend quite low to reach her, and her toned arms aided by wrapping around his neck and dragging him down to meet her height. He forced her to walk backward as he continued his oral assault, and when they were finally through the threshold; he reached back without looking to slide the door shut behind them.

His hands caressed her rear while pulling her firmly against him, and she moved to cradle the sides of his face while he eagerly explored her with his tongue.

When he paused a moment to fix her with a smirk to match his eye's predatory gleam; she smiled up at him and let out a relieved huff.

"God, that took forever! Your friends are so _boring_!"

His hands were still roaming her backside, and she lifted hers to smooth over the hard planes of his chest.

"They are not my friends," he insisted with a satisfied rumbling in his chest. "And you are not one to talk."

He pulled her closer to him as he ground his hips into hers, and she repressed a groan to smirk enticingly at the contact.

"You got a problem with my friends?"

"I did not say a word." He lowered his head once more to suckle at her throat, so she leaned back to grant him easier access.

"Cuz they may be a lot of things," she said through harshening breaths. "But boring is not one of them."

The miko closed her eyes to revel in his wonderful attentions, and he waited until she shivered with need before finally stopping to retort.

"That must be so, if you consider it _boring_ to be in the presence of the most ruthless and accomplished killers in the lands." His words were still intelligible, despite being mumbled against her heated skin. "I should hate to see what you consider to be exciting company."

"Oh, you should, huh?" A coy smile stole her features as she began to loosen his obi for him, and he immediately released her from his hold to lock his hands behind his head.

"I guess I do have a pretty high bar for excitement," she conceded with a shrug. "If you can't turn into a giant dog, or raise the dead; I can't be bothered to bat an eyelash." Tossing the sash aside; she began loosening the ties at his hips next. Faux-innocent eyes looked up at him with faux-sympathy. "I suppose I shouldn't judge them. It isn't their fault that my threshold is so high." His own breathing became heavier as she gently dropped to her knees.

"No?" he rasped gruffly when she pulled his hakama down just enough. "Who's is it, then?" A hiss escaped through his teeth when she freed him from his final layer of clothing.

Golden eyes fluttered shut as she firmly stoked his turgid length. "Yours."

"What do you intend to do about it?" His voice was getting rougher, traces of red bleeding into half-lidded eyes that were focused squarely on her.

It took all he had not to yelp pitifully as she placed him into her mouth. He was enamored with the fact that she could still have such an effect on him after all this time.

She savored the taste of his tip for a moment before pressing herself forward to take as much as she could of him.

Fingers still laced behind his head; he tilted his neck back so that his face pointed to the ceiling, and he allowed her to have her way with him for a long moment more.

Now this was the life. He couldn't even remember what he used to do for fun before she came into his company. Things around him seemed to die at a much higher rate back then, for certain.

When he could take it no longer; he bent down to grab her, and lifted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, kissing him hard as he carried her over to the bed.

He threw her on her back, and removed his haori before joining her. She had her skirt and panties halfway down her legs before he helped her remove them the rest of the way; ripping them down impatiently and facing her on his side. She laughed at his urgency as he wove his fingers through her hair to steal another demanding kiss. His other hand found the curls between her legs, and rubbed maddening circles around the swollen bud within her tender lips.

When she moaned at the contact, he pushed her onto her back before making his way down her body. Now she was impatient.

He propped himself up on his elbows between her parted legs, and eagerly stroked the flat of her lower stomach as he inspected the quivering juncture at her hip. Sparing her a glance once she was only an inch from his fangs, the lustful look she gave ignited the fires in him even further. And in turn, the intensity in his eyes caused her to tremble in anticipation.

A loud moan reverberated through the overly-large room as his lips made perfect contact with her sensitive flesh. She threw her arms helplessly back above her head as she arched, and he had to use his strength to keep her in place while he softly yet forcefully licked between her thighs.

Pleasure built steadily to a crescendo, and it wasn't long before she could feel herself approaching its irresistible precipice. She only teetered there a moment before the pooling heat within was finally forced to release. A grateful, wanton sob served as his reward, and he relished it completely – not relaxing his busy tongue until he knew she was through.

He allowed her to catch her breath only a moment before he crawled back up her panting form, but when he bent his head to kiss her again; she coaxed him to flip over so she could straddle his waist.

His throbbing cock was trapped beneath her where she sat, but pressing her palms into his chest gave the leverage to roll against him. Proof of her previous excitement - along with the new – coated his impressive girth as she slid back and forth.

An animalistic growl rumbled appreciatively within his chest. Claws ran up her thighs until reaching curvy hips, and then he grabbed her tighter to encourage her movements.

He was thrusting upward as she smiled down seductively. There was no question what he wanted, but before she let him enter her; she wanted to lean down for one last kiss. Bending forward, she put her mouth very close to his.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

She pressed her lips to his then, drawing it out good and long, and he returned it happily. When they finally parted; she remained very close. Knowingly expectant, and he wouldn't keep her waiting.

He whispered his confession as if he was telling her a secret, but it wasn't one she hadn't heard from him a million times by now.

"And I love you."

A choking sound from the back of the room caused them both to tense.

Startled blue eyes widened in fear and Sesshoumaru was up in a flash. He first put himself between Kagome and the intruder, before exactly locating the source of the noise and crossing to meet the threat.

Her purification powers naturally came to the surface, but she remained kneeling on the bed.

Sesshoumaru took the offender's neck in his claws and _squeezed_. A firm hand around his wrist slowed his actions, but the face of the intruder stopped them altogether. And then, all he could do was stare into it dumfounded.

He must be seeing things. This had to be a trick of some sort.

"My son. It seems you have found someone to protect."

"Father?"

Sesshoumaru's grip didn't loosen despite his obvious surprise, but Toga didn't seem overly concerned.

"Put your claws away, boy," he ordered, and shifted his gaze down briefly. "And your cock as well. I did not return from hell to get an eyeful of my adult son's manhood."

Releasing him obediently; he stood back, and tucked his now very soft dick back into his clothes.

"It's not like you were invited! What are you doing in here anyway?" Kagome chastised, then eeped. It was clear where Sesshoumaru had inherited the eyebrow thing from, as the demon who claimed to be his father gifted her with an upraised one... and an appraising once over.

She pulled the sheets to cover her half naked state, and Sesshoumaru growled dangerously as he stepped in to block the view.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes," said the former Western Lord. "I believe you owe me something, boy."

Oh, he was right about that. Sesshoumaru took him by surprise when he wound up and punched his father in the gut as hard as he could.

He was upset that the blow didn't knock the demon down, but it at least appeared to knock the wind out of him.

Toga held his stomach tightly as he coughed from the attack, groaning and doubling over in pain.

Sesshoumaru achieved a defensive stance as he braced himself for retaliation. If this was indeed his father, and he was anything like he was before he died, he would waste no time reminding his son why he was worthy of fear and respect.

But as the pain subsided, Toga rose back to full height, and let a smile grace his lips. He wheezed out a chuckle.

"Fuck..." He coughed a few more times, and moved to pat Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. He flinched at the movement, expecting something more violent, but the attack never came.

"Come on," his father ordered. "I need a drink."

* * *

In the study, Toga helped himself to a bottle from his old cabinet. It appeared to be the way he left it 200 years ago, save for an ounce or two.

"Not much of a drinker, are you boy?"

"No."

His irritation was as plain as his discomfort - to Toga, at least. Sesshoumaru was on edge. Luckily, the old warlord knew how to fix that.

"Well, you are tonight," he informed him with a smirk, uncapping the neglected bottle of demon liquor. "I don't drink alone."

After pouring his son a glass and sliding it his way; he filled his own cup and took a large sip. Sesshoumaru accepted the glass, but made no move to drink it.

"What are you doing here?"

In no way rushed by the tense demand; the elder inuyoukai leisurely finished his drink.

He didn't need to look his way to discern Sesshoumaru's wary cadence. Begrudging respect was buried layers deep beneath a fortress of cautious suspicion. And despite his tightly coiled resentment; he resisted narrowing his eyes in threat and kept his tone cordial... enough. Doubtless none but he could even detect that much.

Placing his empty glass down and reaching for the bottle once more; he finally gifted his attention. "It is my fortress, after all."

"Incorrect," Sesshoumau replied all too quickly, as if he were expecting as much. "It is mine."

So. He was going to be difficult. They would work up to that.

Breaking the eye contact again; Toga took a glance about the room, though Sesshoumaru suspected it was all for show.

"You have done well here," he conceded generously. Without an ounce of mockery, he asked, "Who is the girl?"

He would get no response, verbal or otherwise, even after pinning him with his famous, soul-stripping glare.

'Reticent, as always. I suppose not that much has changed.'

"I had assumed her a concubine at first, until I heard all that _love_ talk. Unless you are simply toying with her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes finally narrowed, determined and defensive. "Kagome is mine."

"I see." He'd suspected as much, and the twitching of his lips was intentional. "History repeats itself within these walls. Watching you two certainly took me back." He swirled his new drink casually just to see his son's frown deepen, and then continued on for the same reason. "I felt as if I was looking upon my former self. Izayoi and I had a very similar conversation regarding her opinion of my comrades. And she had been just as accommodating..."

The younger inu growled, ensuring the amusement danced in his father's eyes even more vivaciously. He hated how easy it was for this demon to play with his control.

"How long were you planning on watching us?" he asked, sharpening his tone to compensate. "You are lucky I did not rip out your throat for your intrusion."

Toga's playful nature turned dangerous on a dime. He placed his drink down with deliberate force.

"It seems you have forgotten your place with me, pup. I shall forgive your tone this once, but I have no qualms with reminding you where you stand."

But if he was concerned with his father's threat; Sesshoumaru didn't show it. He didn't retract an inch.

"Things are not as they once were."

"That much is clear." And then, just like that, his threatening youki peeled away. It was unsettling how easily he could switch himself off like that. Sesshoumaru could only guess whether he was toying with him or not. "A human, son? How many spars have we fought over your issue with me taking Izayoi?"

But his seamless toggling between threat and mockery could not conceal the tendrils of hurt that wormed their way through. Was it his father's age, or his own which allowed for the detection? Was it his father's inability to understand from which it was born, or was it his?

Either way; it spoke of yet another parallel to draw between them with an unsteady, resentful hand.

Instead, he took his drink within that hand at last.

"It is not the same," he insisted. "I have no mate to harm. Nor any children."

"Not yet," Toga countered while his son took his first sip. "By the looks of things; you are well on your way." The older inu doubted it was the glass between his lips that prevented his rebuttal, so he pressed further. "Were it not for my presence, you could have pupped her this very night."

"I would be having a much better evening, for certain."

His moody, petulant grumble earned a hearty laugh.

"Forgive me," he implored, though he seemed less than apologetic. "But the night is still young. Once you get her back to your rooms, you may resume your rutting session."

Blazing pools of amber cut narrow once more, and swiftly abandoned his drink.

"I am in my room."

Sesshoumaru ignored his fleeting annoyance that the comradery – even more fleeting – was likely a ploy to soften him. As a result, he steeled himself further and prepared for the battle he'd been expecting. One of them.

"You have done well in protecting the fortress in my absence, but I have returned. This room has always belonged to me."

The room was a symbol; he was well aware of that. That wasn't to say if that was all this was about, that his answer would be any different.

"When you perished, this fortress became mine. I shall graciously put you up, but this room belongs to me. And Kagome."

Sesshoumaru tensed when Toga pushed his chair back; the scream across his fine wooden floors as good as a battle horn in his ears.

But he relaxed some when the old daiyoukai made no rush to rise, nor to down his drink – he did both leisurely, with a lack of concern that irked him to no end.

"It seems we have business to sort out." That was more than clear, so Sesshoumaru stood as well. "But I am tired. I will take the room downstairs. For tonight."

Their eyes held each other, mirroring threat and understanding, until his father put down his empty glass.

"I trust you were able to master Tenseiga, seeing as you seemed to find some measure of compassion for humans," he correctly surmised, therefore received no response. "May I see it?"

Sesshoumaru only hesitated a moment before drawing his sword which could not cut. If his father meant to take it from him; it would only speed up their inevitable confrontation, and he was the only one reasonably armed at the moment.

He handed the blade of heaven to the man who'd commissioned it, and couldn't say it didn't chafe him just a little when the sword appeared to gleam and sing in his hands. Like a dog whose master had finally come home, or a child he'd raised reuniting with his long-absent father.

He made sure not to scowl as the reunion took place, and wasn't sure which bothered him more; the way his sword seemed to relish Toga's hand more than his, or the way his father looked upon his blade with a pride and joy that he had never witnessed.

It was clear there was some sort of conversation going on between the two, of which he was not privy. But he waited patiently for it to run his course, trying to ignore his anxiousness in awaiting its completion.

Finally, it arrived, and his father returned the blade to his possession. He wasted no time sheathing it at his hip, almost disdainfully.

"And Tetsusiaga?" he asked hopefully, but it was clear his hope was to push another hot button. The hottest. But that button had been disabled long ago, and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"With Inuyasha."

Toga took his reaction for resentment, and not long ago; he would have been right. But he wouldn't be hosting a birthday party for the whelp if that was still the case – even though it was at Kagome's insistence.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I knew you would be displeased. But-"

"It is of no consequence," he decreed breezily, and shrugged a shoulder. He did always love the face his father made when he interrupted him. "I do not need it."

"You never did," Toga admitted. "Inuyasha, on the other hand-"

"Indeed."

He smirked again as his father creased his brow for the briefest of lapses, before correcting.

"Do you ever see him?"

"Occasionally," he said, following a short sniff. He could tell his vagueness was irritating his old man, and Toga could tell that amused him. The dance, however, continued.

"How is he faring?"

"Well, I assume."

"I would like to see him."

"It can be arranged."

"Sesshoumaru?" A soft but confident voice came from the adjoining doorway, stealing both of the dog demons' attention from one another. "Is everything okay?"

A fully dressed Kagome took a couple of steps into the study before she'd gotten an answer. With a grin, it would come from Toga.

"Enter, my dear. Let's have a look at you."

"You have seen enough," Sesshoumaru intoned darkly, moving to receive her first. He did not like her being so close to his father for many reasons, but the possibility of her frying the overly-confident demon was enough to lower his hackles.

"Terribly sorry about the intrusion," he offered, while Sesshoumaru tucked her to his side with propriety. Toga smiled at that. "I was not expecting my son to be entertaining. A human, no less. He was never one for such frivolities."

"Father-"

"There is nothing frivolous about us," Kagome declared, lifting her chin to meet Sesshoumaru's honeyed gaze. "We are in love."

She pulled herself to him tighter, and his son squeezed her in return - previously smoldering eyes softening just a touch.

"So I heard," he replied, smiling indiscernibly at the display. "Congratulations. And you are quite a beauty. It seems he has inherited his father's eye."

"And his looks," she offered generously, but it was unclear if she was being patronizing. Either way, Sesshoumaru growled, and tightened his hold around her. This made him laugh, which bothered him even more.

"Don't worry, son. I am not after your human."

Toga's mocking glare earned a threatening one, which begat more mockery. The endless cycle seemed to perpetuate until Kagome endeavored to break it.

"Even if you were; I am not up for grabs." She used her gentle hand to force the _current_ Western Lord's attention down to her. "Sesshoumaru is the only one I see."

She leaned in to kiss him, and eager to prove his claim; Sesshoumaru quickly – and emphatically - complied.

"Well, it seems I have invaded enough of your privacy." The older inu prepared himself to leave. "I shall see you both tomorrow. Have fun, you two."

He wasted no more time making his way out of the study while the couple turned to watch him go. Sesshoumaru could only hope that none would encounter him as he made his way to the suite downstairs. He feared his guards may have a heart attack.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, seeing his distant gaze remain on the closed door long after his father's departure.

He turned to her, still in his hold.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me." But her command only got her squeezed more tightly to himself. "Your father just came back from the dead! What is he doing here?"

"I do not know." It wasn't exactly a lie, but he did have an idea, and it wasn't one he relished confirming. But he would, of course, and he would handle it appropriately.

"How did he get here?" she asked next. That one was a good question.

"I am not certain."

"What does he-"

"Kagome." He leaned in close, running deadly claws through shiny black tresses with practiced delicacy. "You know as much as I, it seems."

The deep kiss that followed did not deter her questioning, despite momentarily stealing the air from her lungs and weakening her knees.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked breathily, and he took the opportunity to lift her up in his impossibly strong arms with minimal effort.

"Tomorrow," he told her, and kissed her once again.

That was apparently the end of that, as he carried her back into _their_ room for the evening. The morning would bring new challenges, this he knew, and he would need to be ready.

But he refused to let his father ruin his plans yet again. He was ready – he was more than ready – for whatever was to come. And if through some mistake of fate he was not; he would only regret not spending this night cherishing the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I also spell it Touga, but it depends on how lazy I'm feeling lol. Same with Koga and Hojo XD.
> 
> But Sess always gets that u. I make time for him.


End file.
